


I had a great night

by boolam



Series: BPS Bingo [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, bps bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: Nogla, fidgety and nervous, gets a distraction.





	I had a great night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: “Met you at a bar but it turns out you’re a soldier and are getting shipped into combat tomorrow.”
> 
> Ah alright hope you enjoy<3

David was seated in the booth his little group of buddies usually occupied in the bar that sat at the lowest part of his apartment building, a dingy little place that rarely caught anyone’s eye which left it almost empty. You could always glance around, notice a few regulars you’d start recognizing after going there maybe less than four times. It was always warm and soft, more a place you could ride the buzz of alcohol than a place you can get trashed on it - it had its nights, but never really attracted that type of crowd, no loud music or flashing lights. It was a fine comfort that David could indulge in when he saw fit.    
  
Tomorrow is a big day.    
  
He looked around to his friends, laughing around him and he felt a bit isolated, even when he knew they were always in the same boat. Everyone was having fun with the drinks they had ordered for the night, his already empty. They were making this a fun night, but Nogla wasn’t feeling it - he wanted to detach, excusing himself and managing to shuffle out of the booth. A few of them shot him concerned looks, mostly Evan, but dropped it when he made a beeline towards the bathroom, if just to shake off the worry his friends were sparing him. When he got to the hallway he just stood around, realizing there was no need for him to be in the bathroom. He turned around. 

 

Now, standing a few feet away from the bathroom door and looking around, he still felt bad. Instead of heading back to his seat, squeezed between Panda and Marcel, he went to the bar, pulling up a stool and letting himself breathe in the absence of people. 

 

He ordered another drink and let himself drown out the already fuzzy noises to just enjoy himself in the quiet that was only heard on his ears. As if he could have peace for long. The stool beside him was pulled away and he decided to keep his eyes on the bottles littering shelves, keeping his curiosity to himself as he fiddled with the now empty glass in his hands.    
  
“Hey, uh, mind?”   
  
“No, no...it’s fine.”    
  
“Thought maybe you wanted to be alone, with the whole ignoring me thing.”   
  


“Thought you were a friend.”   
  
“You’re still not looking at me-” the person cut his sentence short when Nogla turned his head to face him, figuring that ignoring the man has already proved difficult. His eyes got stuck on the man next to him, frazzled curly hair with a beard and sleazy moustache to match, eyes piercing blue even in the dim light of the bar, clothes well picked even if a bit tousled. He smirked when David gave him the light of day and held out his hand, “There we go. I’m Tyler.” Nogla took a while longer to stare at Tyler, before willing himself to sluggishly extend a hand, giving a tight squeeze to the other’s. He could feel that they were both twisting their hands to be on top and due to his lethargic state he just passed it to Tyler and let the other take control. He seemed to have that air about him anyways.

 

“I’m Nogla- David, if you want.”   
  
“What do you want?”    


Nogla was about to answer before his eye caught onto Evan’s. Evan wasn’t sitting by the table anymore, instead stood by a wall, looking like he was gonna come over to check on David. Nogla kinda wanted to huff, even if he appreciated the attention. He looked back to Tyler’s expectant gaze, something triggering in him to get up, pulling out his wallet to pay for his drink.   
  
“Let’s get outta here.”   
  
“Wha- well, uh, that was quick,” Tyler laughed but got up anyways, shrugging on his jacket before he was being dragged out by Nogla, the chill nipping at the both of them as they just continued down the street.

 

“Where are we going?”   
  
“Ya know…”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Me neither.” A sheepish smile turned even more bashful when Tyler responded with a  _ charming _ “Idiot,” but Nogla still felt the bubbling of laughter in his throat  when Tyler had the same reaction with a smile.

 

They walked around but were soon reminded that this area of town wasn’t known for its attractions. With a lot to lose David willed himself to come back to the bar snuggled under his apartment. Tyler wasn’t much of a motivator, occasionally bringing up the bar between conversations while they aimlessly wondered.

 

Though those little moments were a bit annoying David still enjoyed the walk and talk. Tyler Wine - Wildcat, if you ask his (yankie) football buddies. He learned a bit, but not enough to say he knows the guy like nobody’s business. They talked a lot about injuries, when the topic of being covered in bruises came up in David’s complaints. Tyler could so relate to that shit, like, fucking hell man the bruises he gets are so ass- you can barely roll over in bed without feeling like you’re rolling on needles! And so on and so forth. David just grinned, enjoying the way Tyler talks when whining too much to be able to mention he knows some remedies for treating bruises. Maybe later.

 

Tyler might’ve not been the ace of motivation, but the downpour sure was. Though Nogla wanted to drift into a local restaurant for refuge, but as they ran his hand was yoinked away and into the bar where it started. David, with slight dread, looked around and wanted to go back out into the rain when he noticed his friends right where they left them. 

 

“You good?” Tyler’s face blocked any eye contact Nogla had the chance of making with any of his friends, a good enough distraction, though a bit close. They were both still panting from the run, soaked to the bone. Nogla pulled his eyes away from Tyler’s and instead started chuckling, soon laughing at the frizzed up do Wildcat was now rocking. He reached up and, much to Tyler’s  _ displeasure, _ ruffled the fucked sideways locks.

 

“Yeah, but ye fuckin’ look like-“

 

“Like I ran through a fucking storm?”

 

“Exactly! Get the ‘ell away from me, ye poodle!” Nogla had a bad feeling when Tyler smirked but couldn’t voice his complaints fast enough before Tyler was shaking his head with force and getting stray drops on David. His loud whining didn’t fall on deaf ears when Tyler laughed at the little shove he was given for his crimes. 

 

They dried off to the best of their abilities and somewhere along the way noticed the pool table nestled in a darker corner of the bar. Wildcat - competitive, as Nogla rememembers - pulls him into a one on one, David not trusting himself much in beating Tyler, Jack of all trades. Then they brought alcohol into the mix and that’s when their night was sealed in stone.

 

A surprisingly close game ended in Wildcat wearing the title of a winner and both of them a bit plastered, Nogla probably more so due to the drinks he’d had earlier with-

 

He looked over to the table and found a certain sense of relief that they were there, but hadn’t approached. He has his moments with the most of all of them but he’s glad they understand what he needs when he actually does need it. 

 

There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to the loopy face of Tyler, a smile glued to his face. He smiled back, greatful for the third distraction from his own feelings that Tyler has managed to provide.

 

They were both a bit gone to go home but the bigger problem in that had been Tyler, not living anywhere around the area. David, in his lack of sharing Tyler’s death wish, didn’t let the other go out and either get a DUI or into a car crash. Tyler went without protest up the stairs to the actual apartment building, silently accepting David’s invitation.

 

When inside David and Tyler sat on the couch, continuing the banter that followed them up to that point,appreciating the two rascals that were Nogla’s dickhead dogs. The complaint of bruises came back prominent when Tyler spread himself on the couch, lying in a way that was meant to annoy Nogla, but karma was quick to bite and he whined in pain when David’s leg pressed to a hefty bruise along his back. David pushes the drunk off him (though not much better) and steadied himself when heading to retrieve something from his bathroom mirror.

 

Though Nogla’s hands were gentle when rubbing the cream over purple skin, his voice was scolding, sorry’s replaced by teasing words like “don’t be a baby,” whenever Tyler would wince in and cower from the touch. But, the point still stands, he was gentle. Tyler held onto Tony as his wounds were licked clean and would heal faster than if that poor patch of skin were left to its own vices. His shirt was left discarded and it was a step in a weird direction that was only pushed further when he turned around and planted his lips to Nogla’s, a kiss that tasted of the reprieve from tension and beer from the night they’ve had.

 

David was stunned, almost frozen in place but pushed forward by his longing of the relieving sensation of getting to say goodbye to someone. Maybe that’s what he wanted, to feel like he was leaving something behind that would push him to really fight in coming back in one piece. If this was a one night stand that Tyler was plotting from the getgo or a genuine moment that was built on aggressively fun banter through the night didn’t matter as long as David got the sweet feeling of emptiness to finally leave him alone.

 

In the morning, seeing the person whose bed he was resting in trying to flee was weird to Tyler and through his splitting headache he wanted to lightheartedly call the other a moron. David, scrambling to get his clothes on in the early rising sun managed to notice Tyler’a look of confusion and responded with a sad look and a sigh followed by a groan of frustration.

 

“Where...the actual  _ shit _ are you going? This is your place…idiot,” Tyler all but groaned out, throwing a hand over his eyes to hide from the light. He wanted to smile when he faintly saw the pulling of the curtains, the light no longer there to torture him.

 

“You’re welcome to stay, bud. I’ll be out for a while though…” that got Tyler’s attention, moving his hand to look at the bashful grimace Nogla wore.

 

“How long?” Nogla fidgeted around a bit with the camo cap in his hand.

 

“Six...six months?” The look of utter confusion on Tyler’s face would almost be laughable if not for the hint of hurt in his features.

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

“Field medic,” he dawned the cap and went to retrieve the jacket, at which point Tyler felt stupid for not noticing the pants he already had on.

 

“What about your dogs?!” Tyler deflected his anger off of what really stung, the whole healing thing now making too much sense for him to  _ not  _ be upset with how this is playing out.

 

“My brother usually watches over them...he should be here in the evening.”

 

“This is some bullshit Nog- David. You-you lead me on.”

 

“I didn’t think it would go this way.”

 

“Fuck you  _ and  _ your half-assed lying.” Tyler threw the sheets off, feeling bitter as he found his clothes and worked at yanking them on. When he stood up straight he was face to face with David, ready to turn around but his shoulders caught by hands that held him still.

 

“I had a great night, Tyler-“

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Do you fuckin’ wanna try this?” A silence fell over them and Wildcat continued to avoid eye contact, another snide dismissal on his tongue but the question catching him a bit off guard, getting him to think. From what he remembers the night was...good. Better than any date he’s had in a while, even if it went under the guise of meeting a new person at the bar and enjoying your time with them and was glaringly simplistic. Nogla, a simple man who seemed genuinely kind if a bit daft with some things he says, was someone Tyler would like to see more often.

 

“I - yeah, uh yeah, I think I do.” He managed to look at Nogla, the smile he got in return being a weirdly soft punch to the heart.

 

“Great. Give me an address or, like, your phone number and we’ll keep in-“ his sentence cut short with an abrupt kiss that shut him up in a way that probably no one else could.   


End file.
